customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dregran
''-The Custom Slizer Wiki Community'' Banner thing I think thaat a favicon would be okay if it's okay with Deltastriker but I already put my banner pic on his talk page. Did you see the pic I put on there? I'm awesome! (talk) 05:43, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Re: Which policy are you talking about? And sure, go ahead and make the Favicon. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 13:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC) But we already have one...? :/ You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 13:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) My one problem is that I try to keep for copying other peoples work, even if it is modified. You can THINK I'm insane, but you'd be wrong! 13:50, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Banner thingy I thought that is was really simplistic looking too but maybe simple could be good. I'm awesome! (talk) 17:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Bane7 Policy Ok, go ahead and copy the policy over. But leave the original intact in case it doesn't work out. DeltaStriker 22:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could you get the spoiler template to work? Grim's coding appears to be missing something. There's no show button. DeltaStriker 01:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Ultimatum The Wiki Metru has given us an Ultimatum. We have one month to bring up our activity level or we will be dropped. I know that you are busy, but if each of us contributes a little a day we will be able to raise our activity. So invite your friends, create articles, write stories and post decent blogs. Together we can keep the CSW in the WM. BTW, I am in need of another Admin since TDG has other responsibilities in the WM. So head over to the Requests for Adminship page to vote on the new Admin and a Rollback! DeltaStriker 19:22, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Re First off, I'm not angry with you, or anyone else in the WM. My lack of a reply was due to the fact that I was unsure how to respond without coming across as an immature, incompetent 8 year old brat. I have this issue with making sure I'm not misunderstood by others. As I stated before, I have recently finished my school year, allowing me to spend more time editing. Presumably, this will encourage the community to do the same. As for your resignation, a simple message would have sufficed to inform me of the situation. I would have been able to promote an new admin sooner,and we might not have been in this mess today. But the past is the past and doesn't matter anymore. I have ever intention of bringing this wiki into a new age, to and beyond the WM standards. I can make no promises as to hoe long that will take, but as long as I am backed by both the WM and this community it will happen. I appreciate the warning, but it has stirred up trouble that could negatively effect the wiki as a whole. I know it was not your intent, but it has happened. Perhaps it would be better if you simply PMed me such messages in the future. Sincerely, DeltaStriker 04:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Now we are more active... So, do we still have an ultimadum? Sorry about removing the message, it was just an internet "Never mind" :) BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 22:30, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, good point. BZ, Custom Slizer Wiki admin (talk) 22:38, June 28, 2013 (UTC)